Path of the Undying: Fenrir and Lauren's Tale
by Have a Little Feith
Summary: This is the story of a hume *human* and a gria's love. Note: this story has been scrapped. Read at your own risk unless, of course, you want to help with a plot line/list thing.
1. Chapter 1: The Law and Fenrirs Beginning

Authors Note - I should explain: this story is a mix of FFTA & FFTA2: e of the Rift. The new list of races includes: the Gria, a draconic race that look like regular humans, except they have horns, wings & a tail. Their jobs are: the Geomancer, the masters of terrain; the Ravager, who unleashes devastating attacks; the Raptor, who are like the bird of prey; and the Hunter, the masters of tracking. The Seeq is another new race. The Seeq are a lazy, fat race who are close, in terms of appearance, to the bangaa. Their classes are: the Lanista, the masters of tournaments; the Rangers, who specialize in traps; the Vikings, who are like thieves, only with magick and heavier weapons; and the Berserkers, masters of the tides of battle. The new classes for the older races are as follows. Viera classes are the Spellblade, the elite in magick that involves a sword; and the Green Mage, masters of protection magick. The Bangaa have two new classes as well, their's being the Tricksters, who specialize in trickery and deceit; and the Cannoneers, who will blow you away with their massive hand-cannons. The Moogles have Chocobo Knights, who draw their power from their trusty steeds; and the Flintlock, who have plenty of abilities that involve the power of their hand-cannons. The moogle Gadgeteer's name has changed, and is now called the Tinker, but I'll keep it the gadgeteer. The Nu Mou have the new classes of the Scholars, who have amazing analytical prowess; and the Arcanists, who are elite at status magicks. Humans (Humes) now have the Paravir, the few who make swordsmanship look beautiful; and the Seer, who specialize in magic and physical blows, truly the ultimate class for Humes.

The main characters are a Hume named Fenrir, and a Gria named Lauren. The story will be written in their points of view, and will state the change between the 2.

The first chapter is going to be short.

Chapter 1: The law and Fenrir's Beginning

In the beginning the great mage Lezaford forged the first "laws" out of the magicks contained in the Mist, as well as the first "Judges," which he created out of the power of the Rift. Lezaford then appointed the most honourable and pure of all Humes the position of "Judgemaster," and gave him the power to control the laws. The Judgemaster was then told, when his time was up, to find another honourable soul, be it male or female, and pass on the position and the power of the Judgemaster. Lezaford then disappeared. Until recently, it was thought that he was dead. This is the beginning of a new story...

Fenrir's POV (point of view)

My father, Judgemaster Marche Radiuju, taught me many things. Among them, kindness and compassion. I also learned from him how to use the "Ultima Knight" job. I was told to use this job only when protecting others. Because of this, I made a clan purely for bodyguarding and escorting clients.

Anyway, back to my story. My mother is the famous "Gunblade Specialist" Ritz Malbeur. She taught me how to use a gunblade. She also helped the moogle machinists rediscover how to make a gunblade. Now gunblades are common place. Heck, even I carry a gunblade, as a secondary weapon.

The first job my clan took was a bodyguarding mission. I was to protect a salve-maker apprentice, while helping her to get the tail of a certain type of Mirage Bunny, called the "Dreamtail". That first job was a success, thanks to the Ultima Knight class. After that, my clan grew in number, as well as rank. We were also asked to do more jobs.

My class is known as the Melee Gunner. It's a class I discovered while experimenting with the Ultima Knight and Gunblade Specialist classes. The Melee Gunner class is somewhat like the Sniper class, except it was made for use with heavy blades, such as hardedge, as well as a gunblade, such as the Lionheart. It makes for a heavy weight, and it slows me down, but I've come up with an idea to make that problem non-existent. Last year, I started training with ankle- and wrist-weights, so I could move faster and slash harder. We'll see whether or not it works out, as today is the day they come off. Today I test my class out in battle.


	2. Chapter 2: Lauren

Chapter 2: Lauren

Lauren's POV

A lone judge appeared on the battlefield. This is what begins a tourney between 8 clans: the Protectors, the Brown Rabbits, the Yellow Bangaa, the White Kupos, Clan Griever, Clan Dip, and a few others I can't remember the name of.

"So, which one are you cheering for?" my friend Alice asked.

"Whichever's going to win," I replied.

"You're no fun!" she pouted.

"I never am, according to you." I told her.

"Good point..." She brightened considerably. "Look! They're coming out!"

I looked toward the field to see what she meant. The first to take the field were the Protectors. I looked at their leader. He seemed to be about 16. He had blondish-white hair with red eyes. He was quite handsome. He looked towards me, and I unintentionally blushed.

"What's the Clan boss' name?" I asked Alice.

"I think his name is Fenrir... I forget what his last name is... it's Rad-something..." she replied.

"Um... Is it Radiuju?"

"Yeah! That's it!" she exclaimed.

Finally, the other clan, the White Kupos, arrived on the field.

The judge blew his whistle, starting the battle. You should've seen it! Fenrir, after taking off metal bracelets & anklets, and taking both weapons off his back, was a flash on the field! The battle was over in a flash!

"K-kupo... You got us this time..."

The judge warped the White Kupos to the Infirmary, and declared the Protectors the winner of the battle.

Alice turned toward me and said "Well, how was that for a battle?"

I has speechless. "That... was... AMAZING! How was he so fast???" I asked.

"Apparently, he trained using weights." said a new, somewhat deeper voice.

I turned toward the voice. It was the Judgemaster!

"Judgemaster Radiuju!" Alice and I exclaimed.

"Hello." He grinned. For some reason, his smile looked like that of a mischievious child. "I'm sorry. Did I startle you?"

"Somewhat." I replied.

"Heh. Sorry," he said sheepishly. "Anyways, Fenrir has made considerable progress, seeing as how he discovered his own class. It's called the 'Melee Gunner'. It's a rare class that can be used by anyone. Although, no one, other than Fenrir, has found out about it."

"Lucky him. I'm currently thinking about joining a clan. I was thinking of joining Clan Dip, but now it doesn't seem right to do..." I said.

"I'll put a good word in with my son if you want," the Judgemaster replied.

"Okay. You do that, sir," I told him.

"You know, he's like his father. He trains his clan members just as hard as his father did."

'Like father, like son' takes on a whole new meaning, I thought. What I said, though, is: "Wait a second... Aren't you his father?"

He sighed and said, "Darn, I've been found out. Oh, well. Anyways, I think he'll be interested in you. You have a quality that most others don't."

"What quality is that?" I asked, interestedly.

"Compassion for others. I'm sure that's what it is, but there might be something else. Anyways, I had best get going. But before I go, I must ask something."

"Yes?"

"Where are you going to be staying?" he asked me.

"Um... I think it's called the Chocobo's Kweh. Second room on the right, top floor. In other words, room number 39." I stated.

"Thanks! Well, I'll be going now." He mounted his chocobo. "Let's go, Boko!"

The chocobo squawked and took off towards Bervenia palace.

"He's pretty cool." said Alice.

"Yeah, too bad he's older than you, Alice." I teased.

"Hey! Oh well, maybe I'll find someone." Alice sighed disappointedly.

"Yeah, someday." I said consolingly.

That night I went to the pub and went straight to my room to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: They Meet For The First Time

Chapter 3: They Meet (For The First Time)

Fenrir's POV

After the battle, I went to the pub to get a drink. The newest drink that came out was called a "Soda". It's a drink that's all fizzy and, well, it tastes good too. My personal favourite is something called root beer. I was in my room and, well, my father had come to see me.

"I have some news for you, son. I have someone I think you may be interested in. She's a Gria by the name of Lauren. She's kind of different, if you've ever seen a Gria."

"I think I've seen two. Was that them at the battle?" I replied.

"That was them. The blonde one, with purple wings, was Alice. The one with the white wings and white hair was Lauren." he stated.

"And... Is Lauren the one who wants to join?"

"My, my, you are perceptive today. Yes, she's the one who wants to join."

"Where is she staying?" I asked.

"Chocobo's Kweh. Second room on the right, top floor. She said the room number was 39." he stated.

"Isn't that a coincidence. I'm staying in room 41. Hm... I'll meet her tomorrow. Can you send a note for me?"

"Sure."

I started to write a note.

Dear Lauren,

I'll meet you in front of your room, at 8 o'clock a.m. Be there, or you're going to have a hard time getting in my clan. Sorry for being strict, but it has to be done.

Fenrir

"From what I remember, she gets up at 7. So, can you give this to the pubmaster?"

"Sure, Fen."

"Thanks, dad. I'm gonna hit the hay, so to speak."

"Okay. 'Night son."

*** *** ***

I was up at six, and was out in the shops. People were staring at me, of course, probably because of the fact that I'm the Judgemaster's son, and therefore, close to royalty. I ignored them, and walked into the blacksmith's forge. I walked up to the bangaa blacksmith and asked if I could get a sword forged.

"It'll cost ya. Are ya willin' tah pay, mister Radiuju?" He knew me from when I was around 14. I helped around the shop then. I learned a lot from him.

"Yeah, I'll pay. It's gonna be for a new clanner. I'm gonna teach her how to use it. I also found a perfect material for the sword. It's a meteor. Meteors are full of metal, right?"

"Aye, laddie. I was taught that they make excellent material for swords. What type of sword were ya thinkin' of, laddie?"

"Heavy sword. Broad blade. That sort of thing. Oh, and you can decide the design."

"Ah... A broadsword, eh? Can do, laddie. Let's go get some o' that meteor."

With that, I waited for him to close up shop. He told me he'd get some friends who were nearby to help him lift the rock. So I waited until he return about 5 minutes later. He had brought at least 4 others with him.

I led him to the remains of Lutia Pass, where about 20 years earlier, my father had been torn apart emotionally by 3 necromancers, and had destroyed the pass. The meteor was around here. I stopped when I came to a black gaping hole in the ground.

"This is where the meteor struck." I stated.

"I'll take 'er from here," he said.

"Thanks. I owe you one." I replied.

"Nah, you just hafta pay me when the sword's finished," he told me.

"Okay then. Thanks again."

I hurried back to town which wasn't too far thanks to my new running ability. I went to the meeting place. It was almost time. Lauren's door opened, and Lauren stepped out.

"Hi," I said. "I'll be your clan leader."


	4. Chapter 4: In The Clan

Chapter 4: In The Clan

Lauren's POV

After I woke u, I went to the bar to get something to eat. After I had finished eating, the pubmaster asked if I was Lauren.

When I told him I was, he gave me a letter.

"The Judgemaster gave it to me. He asked me to give it to you."

I thanked him, and opened the letter.

Dear Lauren,

I'll meet you in front of your room, at 8 o'clock a.m. Be there, or you're going to have a hard time getting in my clan. Sorry for being strict, but it has to be done.

Fenrir

Oh crap! I have to take a bath, and get ready! I thanked the pubmaster again, and headed up to my room. I got ready to take a bath, then added a bit of bathsoaps. I live in luxury, I thought to myself. I then got in the bathtub.

*** *** ***

After becoming clean, I picked out the best clothes for the meeting. It was almost time. I heard someone stop outside of my door. That had to be him. I took a deep breath, steeling myself for what was to come, and opened the door, stepped outside the door, and stopped. It was him.

"Hi," he said. "I'll be your clan leader."

After that, we had a nice hour long chat. He told me that he was looking forward to testing my abilities, if I have any.

"I am having a sword made specially for you. I had the same thing done for the other clan mates, although they told me what type of sword they wanted," he told me.

"I, personally, like the looks of the really big sword that Judgemaster Radiuju has," I said.

"I guessed as much. I told the blacksmith in town that I wanted a broadsword made," he said, a bit sheepishly. "In fact, it should be about done. Let's go check up on the blacksmith."

"Lead the way!"

Inside the blacksmith's forge, the blacksmith, whom I was astonished upon learning he knew my clan leader from really far back, asked if I was the clanner that Fenrir'd been talking about.

"Yeah, this is the one I've been talking about."

"She's a beaut, Fen. You're a lucky girl, tah have him as yer clan leader," he told me.

"Yeah, I guessed as much," I replied.

"Anyway, yer sword is finished. Now fer the finishin' touches." He motioned for Fenrir to join him. About 20 minutes later, they came back from wherever they went to. In Fenrir's hands was the best looking sword. It was about 4-5 feet in length, and about 1-2 feet in width, also not very thick and had one edge to it, as well as a shoulder rest on the flat edge of the sword. It had peculiar runes on it.

"May I name it?" I asked Fenrir.

"Go ahead. It's your sword."

"Hmm…" I thought for a while. "I'll call it 'Heaven Asunder,' or just Heaven, preferably the first," I stated matter-of-factly.

"Good name. Sounds like you think it can cut the heavens apart," he praised me.

"It probably can," I told him.

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh, just a feeling I have."

"We still have to introduce you to the other members of the Clan!" he exclaimed.

With that, I was in a clan. And what a wonderful clan it was. He introduced me to some of his dad's clan, as well as his own. His clan consisted of a Nu mou Alchemist named Edward, a bangaa Cannoneer named Samson, a moogle bard named Hurdy, a Seeq lanista named Owyn, a viera spellblade named Katie, and his friend Ezel. At the last one, I gaped.

"Ezel? As in Ezel Berbier? The famous Nu mou eccentric Ezel?" I asked, astonished.

"That's me, kiddo," Ezel answered. "I was asked by his father to watch over him."

"And what a hard job it is, eh, Ezel?" joked Fenrir.

"Yeh got that right, kid," Ezel replied, also jokingly. "Especially since you got faster." This last part he said so seriously.

"Well, I had to even the odds, seeing as how this class of mine is so slow."

"Well… I'd better be going," I told them. "Thanks for introducing me to everyone. I had a good time."

I left, and went to my room in the inn, flopping myself on the bed. What a tiring day… With that I fell asleep.

'"The girl has joined a clan…" said a dark, mysterious, and deep voice.

"That could become a problem, what with the son of the Griever as her leader," said another voice.

"We will find a way to her… We will make her stronger!" said a third, higher pitched voice.

"She will be able to prove herself as the one she was ment to be," said the second voice.

"Yes, she is the one the prophecies speak of."

Somehow this was a pure voice. Maybe these were the gods everyone spoke of…

"She's awakening to the truth, even in her sleep," said the same pure voice.'

I awoke, to find that it was a cold morning. Those voices were talking about me, weren't they? That was my waking thought.


	5. Chapter 5: Adelle and Luso

Chapter 5: Adelle and Luso

Lauren's POV

The morning after training, around 7-ish, there was a knock on my door. I went to the door, opened it and found a pleasant surprise. My friends Adelle and Luso were at the door.

"Hey, Lauren! Long time, no see!" Adelle exclaimed.

"Hi, Lauren." Luso said. "How've you been doing?"

I should explain. Luso Clemens said that he came from the other world, like Judgemaster Radiuju and his friends had all those years ago. The only thing that was different was that he had something called a "Grimoire" that would allow him to go back to where he belonged. Adelle, whose nickname is "Adelle the Cat" because of the ribbon she always wears in her hair (it looks like cat ears), the professional treasure hunter of Clan Gully. Both of them are friends that I met about a year ago.

"I've been doing fine. I joined a clan recently too."

"That's great!" Adelle exclaimed.

"Which one?" Luso asked.

"The name is the 'Protectors'," I told them.

"You got into a great clan, from what I've heard. Good for you. Now, who's up for shopping?"

At this, Luso sighed exasperatedly. "She does this to me every time…"

After our little shopping trip, I went to the pub, and found Fenrir waiting.

"I found a mission that I think would be perfect for you. Do you know someone named Alice?"

I nodded. "Yeah, what of it?"

"Apparently, she needs help with something. So, I thought maybe you'd like to go see her," he said.

"Oh, thank you! You won't regret it." I hugged him tightly, before I realized I was doing it. I stopped and blushed. "Oops."

"It's okay. Katie did practically the same thing."

At this, Katie looked up from her food. "I did no such thing!" she said while blushing.

"That's what they all say. Anyways, I don't know how someone so thin, like Katie over there, can eat so much."

I looked over to where Katie was, and my jaw dropped. I think she had at least a 3 course meal for breakfast.

Fenrir looked at my face, and laughed. "I had that same reaction when I first saw her eating all that. Oh! You had better get something to eat before you leave."

My stomach, as if on cue, growled loudly. "Yeah, I guess I should." I said sheepishly. I ordered eggs, with a side of bacon and toast for breakfast. Once I was finished, I asked Fenrir where Alice was.

"She's at her house," he told me.

"Okay. Bye!"


	6. Chapter 6: Attachment? To Who?

Chapter 6: Attachment? To Who?

Fenrir's POV

As I watched Lauren leave, Ezel came up to me. "Startin' to get attached, Fen? How unlike you."

"Yeah, I know. You know what? I think I'll swipe some of Katie's food."

Katie looked up and said, "You can have the rest. I'm good for now."

"You're no fun!" I exclaimed.

"Being a Viera, that's natural for me." She joked.

I laughed. "Oh, well. Free food."

"You're the one who usually pays," she said.

"Good point."

She got up, and I sat down. Funny how that works. I ate in silence, and then, when I was finished, I gave the plates back to the pubmaster. Then I went to find Katie.

She and I were longtime friends. She's known me ever since we were children. She was always bigger (not around the waist, of course, but in height) than me. Now, I was taller than her, excluding the ears. Not an easy feat to beat.

I found her moping around the hallway outside my room, looking rather like a lost child. "Hello Katie."

"Hullo Fenrir."

"What's wrong? You look like you're feeling sick."

"Well, it's certainly not the food. No, it's that there is a disturbance in the Mist."

That wasn't very good news. "What do you think is disturbing the Mist?"

"A group named Khamja is on the move, and the Undying Ones are becoming restless. I bet that all of the other Viera are feeling the same."

That's news to me. "Khamja is powerful, am I right?"

"You are correct. They even have defeated Deulhorn, the most powerful warclan. The only clan that has stood a chance against them is Clan Gully. And stood against them, they have. And believe it or not, they have scored several victories against Khamja."

"Let's hope their luck doesn't change. I'd hate to see Lauren lose any more friends, even if they are from a different clan."

"I hope so too."

With that, she came into our room*, probably so she could sleep that uneasy feeling off. While she was sleeping, I was writing a letter to my mother.

Dear Mother,

Katie is feeling unwell. Is this happening to all the Viera? How long has it been since I last wrote to you? About 2 months? Anyways, someone has joined the clan. Her name is Lauren. She's someone I think you should meet. She seems to be a very good worker. Soon, she may very well surpass my skills. How is Father holding up? He must be good at his job as Judgemaster, for so many of the people of Ivalice to like him so. How's Uncle Mewt? I hear he's organizing a tournament, but I probably shouldn't enter, seeing as how I would probably win that one too. Write back, okay?

Your Son,

Fenrir Radiuju

After I finished writing, I looked up. I didn't realize it was so late, I thought. I got up from my writing desk, and got into my bed.

----------

Authors Note: Fenrir shares a room with Katie. He has been friends with her since childhood, so he doesn't mind. Also, they sleep in separate beds, but in the winter, when it's freezing inside and out, they push Katie's bed over to where Fenrir's is. (Everyone, keep your mind out of the gutter.) Generally, in Japanese manga, or stories, when a guy and a girl have known each other since childhood, they develop a special kind of bond, which usually ends in romance, or tragedy, depending on the writer.


	7. Chapter 7: Alice and the Clan

Chapter 7: Alice and the Clan

Lauren's POV

It took me about a week to reach Alice's house in Muscadet. When I had reached Alice's house and knocked on the door, Alice had already been at the door.

"Wow, that was fast," I said.

"I know. It's a new record for me. Well, actually, I was told by your clan leader to expect you," she told me. "Anyways, the thing that I need help with is…"

"What?!? That's just creepy. Okay, I'll protect you. Maybe you should come with me to the clan headquarters." In other words, I wanted her to come back to the Chocobo's Kweh. Maybe she could join the clan, and then I wouldn't have to worry about her.

Once I had gotten back to the clan headquarters, I told my idea to Fenrir. He thought it was a great idea to have Alice join the clan, in order to protect her.

"So, would you like to ask? Or should I?" he asked me.

"I'll ask if she wants to join. I'll tell her it's to help her with her problem." I told him.

"Okay, then step to it." With that, he turned back to the meal he was sharing with Katie.

Sometimes, I wonder how he can be so clueless, and yet so clued in. Anyways, I walked towards Alice, who was enjoying the fizzy drink that they call soda.

"How would you like to join the clan that I'm in, Alice? You get a choice as to what sword you get. The sword is specially made for you, too! You have a lot more friends than what we had when we were exiled from the tribe. And it's kind of like having a family. You're going to be surrounded by those who would protect you, and care for you when you're sick… Or so I've been told."

She thought about it for about 5 minutes, all the while 'hum'-ing and haw-ing. I think that was all just for show.

"Sure thing! I'd love to see what it's like in a clan! … Say… I'll need a place to stay while I'm here… Can I bunk with you?"

"Sure. I'll go tell Fenrir, the clan leader, your answer. Now, sit tight for a bit." I told her.

"Sure! I'll just order another drink," she said to me. "Hey pubmaster! Another soda, please! You know, the Hero's Cocktail?"

"Don't get yourself too hyped up now. We'll need you to be calm enough to speak with the clan leader."

"Okay… I'll just have this last drink."

With that, I went back to Fenrir. "She says she'll join. You'll have to introduce her tonight." Most of the clan was out shopping for armour, weapons, and rations for long journeys. This was the time of year, when most of the clans were getting ready to go see their families.

"I'll do that then. Hey, if you want, because there's not going to be any jobs around this time, you two can come with Katie and I to Bervenia Palace to visit with our family."

I can say with absolute certainty that I was blushing furiously. I have to admit, I was kind of embarrassed. "O-okay… I don't want to be a burden on you though."

"Don't worry. You're not going to be. If you can, though, I'd like you to do the shopping for the supplies," he told me.

He turned to Katie. "Can you go with them? You know what to get. Dried foods. And plenty of water. In barrels that Chocobos can carry."

"Okay. Do we need camping supplies?" Katie asked him.

"Yeah, buy a few tents." He went to the stairway to go upstairs. "Oh! Don't forget to take your swords," he added.

He tossed us about 5000 gil in a brown leather pouch. "Don't spend it all in one place, now. Oh, there's a bit extra in there, so get yourselves something nice. Say hi to Mom for me."

We strapped on our swords, as he said we should, all the while thinking it was kind of odd. Katie had her sword strapped kind of like a spellblade should (in other words, on her back, placed diagonally), while I had mine placed right down the center of my back (kind of like what Cloud does in FF7*). Alice was the only one without a sword. We then stepped out of the Inn.

The trip to the market was quite boring. We didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Then suddenly, bandits attacked!

Katie and I stepped into battle, while Alice took to the air, hovering. Katie was obviously a veteran of battles. You could see it in her stance.

The battle began as soon as the judge appeared and blew his whistle.

I felt a peculiar feeling in my body, like pressure building. The next thing I knew, the bandits were on the ground out cold, and Katie was edging away from me.

"K.O. verified, Judge points awarded," the judge stated as he disappeared.

"Katie?" I said hesitantly.

"Yes?" Her voice had that somewhat scared tone to it.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Umm… You, uh, turned into a… dragon. A pure white dragon."

"Oh… I hope I didn't scare you."

She was silent, then she said, "You didn't scare me… You just surprised me. Try not to do it again, please."

"Okay, I'll try," I told her. "There's no guarantee that something like that won't happen again."

The rest of the trip to the market was, once again, remarkably uneventful. We got our supplies, Katie got a necklace with a carrot shaped charm, while I got a bracelet with a Chocobo shaped charm. When I asked her why she got the necklace, she told me it was because she liked carrots.

While we were walking, I spotted a necklace with a charm that was shaped like a being with a lion's head, wings that looked like both a devil's and an angel's wings, and the rest I couldn't really make out. In the stall was a lady with white hair, and black clothing.

"Do you like it? I based it off of an image I saw a long time ago. This necklace is the image of the Griever lion."

It was then that I noticed the legendary gunblade Lionheart hanging at her hip.

"Mrs. Radiuju!" I spluttered. "When did you get here?"

"Well, I've been here all day trying to sell these necklaces for a friend. She got sick, so I told her not to worry about it."

"I hope she gets well soon."

"Me too."

"Your son says hi."

"Heh, sometimes I wonder how he does that."

I then realized how strange it was that he already knew that she was here.

"…." I was speechless. I was also standing there with my jaw dropped.

"Oh, dear, I've gone and shocked you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I had just realized how odd it was that he already knew you were going to be here. How's King Mewt doing?"

"Oh, he's doing fine. He's currently organizing a tournament for after the holidays."

"Good. Your son invited me and a friend to come with him to Bervenia Palace for the holidays."

"Then I'll see you there. You had best go find Katie."

I looked around, and noticed 1: that it was dark; and 2: that Katie was nowhere near. I turned to thank Mrs. Radiuju for the conversation, and noticed that she, too, had disappeared. I headed back to the stables, and found Katie there, tending the Chocobos. With her was a handsome stable boy with white hair that had red tips. Also, his eyes were a dark, muddy brown, so dark that almost seemed black. I could tell, with one look, he was smitten with her, and vice versa.

"Oh," said Katie. "Lauren, this is Feith Fiers. Feith, this is Lauren, the friend who I said I was waiting for."

A.N.: You're probably gonna hate me now, because of the cliffhanger. This chapter was written almost six months ago (somewhere in January) and I'm pretty sure I'm gonna kill this series, unless I can get someone to help me with a plot summary.


End file.
